Animagi Warriors
by BlackMagic0
Summary: A single event at the beginning of the summer pushes Harry into making major changes in his life. Poll on my page to see what the pairing is. Harry will be strong but he will gain strength gradually. Slight Ron bashing but not too much.


**Disclaimer****: I do not in any way own Harry Potter.**

It was a very cold and gloomy day and the first few droplets of rain began falling on Privet Drive. It had been this way since the return of the street's resident wizard. Even though it was the middle of the summer and should have been blazing, however the weather seemed to match the child's emotional state of mind. For the past couple of days young Harry Potter had been in an emotional turmoil which was the caused the recent death of his godfather Sirius Black. Since he had come home Harry had not said a single word to his relatives, and he only left his bedroom when he needed to use the bathroom, cook the Dursleys their meals for the day, and on the rare occasion when they weren't home feed himself.

Harry was currently laying on his bed with the sheets and covers strewn all across the floor. He could be heard softly crying and softly muttering out the name of his godfather every so often. His puffy and bloodshot eyes with heavy dark bags underneath them were staring intently almost if in a trance at a small rectangular mirror.

" Sirius Black" he muttered while once again receiving no reply.

Harry gave another sob as he reached under his bed and pulled out the only picture that he had of Sirius which was his wanted poster. Harry gave one more wail of anguish as the door to his room burst open and an angry Vernon Dursley barged into the room.

" Get up boy!" he boomed as Harry hardly paid him any attention.

Seeing Harry not move after a few moments threw Vernon over the edge and he snapped. In one swift motion rarely seen from the man he snatched the mirror away from Harry and threw it as hard as he could towards the opposite wall. It impacted hard and sent a shower of glass around the room and all Harry could do was watch as the one thing he had left to remember Sirius by was destroyed forever.

" Now get off your sorry ass and make my breakfast before you end up like your sorry excuse for a godfather" said Vernon as he made to exit the room. He did not get far as Harry seemed to snap out of his trance at the mentioning of Sirius.

" You piece of shit don't you dare talk about Sirius, he was more of a man you'll ever be!" roared Harry as he launched himself at his uncle.

Harry swung his fist and connected with a solid blow to the back of his uncle's head. The blow made Harry's hand ache as well as making his uncle even angrier. Vernon turned around and Harry knew he was in trouble but he wouldn't back down. Vernon crossed the room and landed a powerful punch in Harry's solar plexus and the quickly wrapped his meaty hands around Harry's throat. Harry found himself struggling to breath and it didn't help as his uncle had just slammed him on top of his small desk in his room. With his vision rapidly darkening, Harry quickly grabbed the lamp that was on the desk and promptly smashed into his uncle's head. As his uncle cried out in pain and tumbled without an ounce of grace to the floor, Harry was on top of him in an instant. Harry rained down on him with a flurry of punches and his rage made him oblivious to the world around him so he did not notice his cousin Dudley enter the room.

Dudley blindsided Harry with a right hook and then helped his father up while Harry was reeling from the blow. Vernon was now bleeding profusely from a large gash on the side of his head, but he still wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on the boy before he passed out from blood loss. Harry saw his uncle rise and his cousin start two slowly close the distance between them. Seeing that he had the disadvantage in numbers Harry quickly drew his wand. His aunt Petunia chose that moment to walk into the room and nearly fainted at what she saw. She immediately rushed to Vernon's side and quickly urged him to got to the hospital. Vernon complied but only after he gave Harry a few words that would shape the rest of Harry's summer.

" That's it boy I don't care what any of your fucking FREAK friends has to say about it you WILL NOT be staying under my roof any longer. I don't care who comes after you, but my family will not be a part of it. Now pack your shit and get out of my house and don't ever come back!" Vernon roared as his made his way towards the stairs so that he could make his way to his car. Harry heard a number of pops come from outside and he rushed to his window and watched several figures in dark cloaks and white skull masks begin to approach the house from the middle of the street. Harry knew he was heavily outnumbered and already injured from his confrontation with his uncle who was also injured and couldn't possibly escape along with the rest of his sorry excuse for a family. As much as he wanted to Harry couldn't leave them to the Death Eaters because of his "saving people thing". Thinking quickly Harry called on one of his most reliable of friends.

" DOBBY!" roared Harry and in an instant the little house elf appeared wearing a plethora of different socks in the most random of places." Oh Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy that you remembers him" said the beaming little elf. However, Harry was in no mood for greetings as the house was being swarmed by Voldemort's minions. " Dobby I need you to get my uncle and the rest of his family away from here and to someplace safe NOW! Come back and get me when their safe and bring help" said Harry as he rushed past the small elf who disappeared with a small pop. Rushing towards the stairs Harry was forced to dive aside in order to escape a barrage of different spells from several Death Eaters who were starting to make their way up the stairs.

" Aww does wittle Potter not want to play. Come on out Harry I'll be sure to make it nice and quick just like my traitor of a cousin" said the all too familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her voice had haunted Harry in his dreams along with images of Sirius going through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. In a moment of rage Harry came out of his vantage point with a cry of "Stupefy!" hitting an unprepared Death Eater square in the chest. What Harry forgot though was that he was vastly outnumbered and as he made to send a stunning spell at Bellatrix, another Death Eater used a shield charm to block it. Bellatrix, seeing an opening gave a shout of " Crucio!" an watched with a sadistic grin as Harry was sent to the ground writhing in pain. All around his body the feeling of white hot knives being stabbed into every inch of his body erupted and pain was all he knew. Harry didn't know he was screaming until after she lifted the curse. His body must have gone into shock or something because even after the pain was gone, his body would not process his desperate signals to shut his mouth. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her know how much pain he was in but he simply could not help it.

" You know what Potter I've been told that I tend to play with my food before I eat it so we're going to have a bit of fun before I take you to my master" she said as she sauntered over towards Harry's limp form. Harry raised his wand in a feeble attempt to stop her approach. With a cry of "Expelliarmus!" she easily caught his wand as it flew towards her. Harry really started to panic as she pulled out a small silver dagger from her cleavage and then jumped on top of him in order to prevent an escape. " Lets see where to start … oh what's this it seems someone already started the work for me" she sneered as she brought Harry's right closer to her face. " I swear on Sirius' name that I'm to fucking kill you!" snarled Harry as he struggled in vain to get her off of him. " Now remember Potter one must not tell lies" she said as she began carving over the now faded but still visible scar on his hand.

Harry wanted nothing more than to scream but he refused to give her the pleasure that came with it. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to give her what she wanted she brought out her wand again and pointed it at Harry again. " Maybe this will make wittle Harry cry for his mummy. Crucio!" she said as she started cackling with glee seeing him convulse underneath her. Harry tried desperately not to crack under the curse but it was in vain as he started screaming his head off. His whole body went numb and Harry was helpless as she continued on with the carving of his hand. As she finished she heard Harry muttering a call for help and started laughing. " There will be no help from that old fool Potter nobody is going to save you now" she finished with a sadistic grin.

" B-Bellatrix m-master has sent m-me to deliver a message" came a familiar squeaky voice of none other than Peter Pettigrew. Bellatrix rose up off of Harry and walked over and had a quick exchange with Wormtail much to Harry's relief. _" Where the bloody hell is Dobby with my backup!"_ thought Harry as he saw no way out of his current predicament. Bellatrix made her way back over to Harry and the resumed her position on top of him and then leaned her head close in order to whisper in his ear. " The Dark Lord has no use for you at the moment and I am sad to say that I must be going, but I will leave you something to remember me by" she said as she stabbed her wand into his left hand and proceeded to carve her initials into it. Now brightly emblazoned with a big red B and L on his hand Harry shed a couple of tears as he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from anyone. Bellatrix wasn't done though as she picked his head up roughly by his hair and smashed her lips to his in a rough kiss. Harry was only half conscious at this point and couldn't think straight in order to be angry at the humility that was brought upon him.

She then pushed his upper body forward roughly and then made to leave with the other Death Eaters but stopped and turned around." Oh yeah and before I forget Potty." she said as she brandished his wand. Harry was praying that she would just leave already and heard a loud crack. He turned his gaze upward to see his wand broken in two with a single phoenix feather falling gently to the floor. Bellatrix threw the two halves in down and lit the on fire with a cry of "Incendio!". After that she turned around and apparated away. Harry was left bleeding, battered, bruised, demoralized, and utterly humiliated. It was a repeat of the Department of Mysteries all over again. He had rushed in and then got his ass handed to him except this time he was the only one to be hurt. Why hadn't his friends and the Order come to him when needed to be rescued? Why was he left alone to fend for himself. Again. As the events that took place sunk in Harry used every bit of strength that he had left to turn on his side and then empty the contents of his stomach. Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve and the called for Dobby once more and he promptly appeared with a soft pop.

" Harry Potter sir, Dobby is sorry that he was too late. Dobby tried to get Harry Potter's friends to come and help Dobby but they would not listen to Dobby. Dobby is a bad elf" he said as tears threatened to spill and he started walking over to the wall to punish himself. Harry seeing that Dobby so distraught called for him to stop and come back. " Dobby it was not your fault you did what you could and that's all I could have asked for. Where did you take my relatives anyway?" asked Harry as Dobby calmed down a little.

" Dobby locked them in an empty room at Grimmauld Place where the Headmaster is " said Dobby. Harry was livid now because if there was an Order meeting someone had to have been available. " Take me to them now Dobby!" said Harry as he called the house elf over because his whole body protested strongly against movement of any sort. The small elf walked over to Harry, grabbed his arm and then with a snap of his fingers they both vanished.

**X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

In an upstairs room at #12 Grimmauld Place, the remaining Weasley children and Hermione Granger were all laughing and joking around like normal teenagers, when there was a soft pop of someone apparating near the door of the room. All conversations stopped and all heads turn to see a very mangled looking Harry Potter standing in the doorway. Harry was covered in blood and his glasses were crooked and one lens was missing. His clothes were shredded and were barely hanging on to him. After taking a couple of seconds to take in his appearance with a cry of " HARRY!" two blurs one brown and the other red rocketed off their spots on the beds in the room in an attempt help him. Harry was leaning heavily onto the doorframe for support and merely raised a weak hand up to stop their approach.. " Bloody hell mate what happened?" asked a shocked Ron Weasley. Harry's response was to give a low chuckle and then walk out of the room towards the stairs. Harry was forced to lean heavily against the wall going down the stairs as his body was still heavily protesting every movement. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he made his way to the meeting room. With his vision darkening on the edges Harry slowly made his way towards the door to the room. When he did make it to the door his head was swimming and all he wanted to do was take a long nap. With a very weak push he opened the door and all the eyes in the room turned on him, but he was searching for one pair only.

" Headmaster?" Harry called weakly searching for his face amongst the crowd of people.

"Yes Harry" came the voice of his now former mentor. Harry's now dark green eyes met Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones . "Fuck you" said Harry weakly and then he promptly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**A/N: There finally the first chapter is complete. The plot bunny has been running rampant for a awhile now and I finally decided to do something about it. Let me know how I did flame me if you want because it only serves to make the story better for you guys. Hope for your support, R&R -BM**


End file.
